Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:9A1:66D0:1329:50BD-20190901025639
Poppy Cat was going for a new record. Poppy Cat’s Friends cheered her on as Poppy Cat crammed one bean bun after another into his mouth. Finally, Zuzu slapped her on the back and all forty bean buns shot across the room! ‘’Oh, Angelina Ballerina,’’ Poppy Cat remembered. ‘’Gotta go, see you later!’’ During Poppy Cat’s training session, Angelina Ballerina reached up and caught a drop of water as it fell. With swift and gentle motions, she guided the unbroken drop from above her head down onto a small plant. ‘’Whoa, awesome,’’ said Poppy Cat. ‘’How did you do that?’’ The secret was inner peace. Angelina warned that the path to it often leads through great pain and suffering. But Poppy Cat was focused on the waterdrop trick. ‘’So that’s it? I just need inner peace?’’ Poppy Cat asked. ‘’My innards are already super-super peaceful so all I need to do is just get this thing going. Inner peace, you’re going down!’’ Suddenly, Alma interrupted them. ‘’Poppy Cat!’’ she called. ‘’Bandits! Approaching the Musicians’ Village.’’ Poppy Cat was ready. ‘’Tell those musicians to start playing some action music because it is ON! Don’t worry, Angelina. I’ll master inner peace as soon as I get back.’’ Lions were ransacking the village, stealing every piece of metal they could find. As Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends leapt into action, a red eye symbol on Mufasa’s shoulder distracted Poppy Cat. She froze, blinded by a vision of her past. Poppy Cat saw her mother and herself as a baby. Seizing his chance, the lion knocked Poppy Cat down and escaped with the loot. Poppy Cat went straight to Nature Cat from the battle. ‘’Um, Nature Cat…,’’ Poppy Cat faltered. ‘’How do I say this? Where did I come from?’’ After stammering something about baby cats coming from mother cats, Nature Cat finally admitted that Poppy Cat was adopted. Long ago, Nature Cat had found Poppy Cat among the vegetables delivered to his store… a baby cat in a radish basket. There was no note, and no one had come looking for her, so Nature Cat had decided to raise Poppy Cat as his own daughter. Nature Cat smiled and wiped his eyes, remembering. But Poppy Cat was frustrated. ‘’That’s it? That can’t be it! There’s got to be more, Nature Cat.’’ Nature Cat was worried. He said Poppy Cat’s story might not have had a happy beginning, but it had turned out well. ‘’I know,’’ Poppy Cat said. ‘’I just have so many questions.’’ Poppy Cat didn’t know it, but a figure from her mysterious past had just reappeared. The evil lion, Scar, stood before the Palace in Poppy Cat City. Scar had been banished from his ancestral home years ago. It was now under the protection of the kung fu Masters. Sarabi refused to let Scar in. ‘’I’m so glad you feel that way,’’ the lion said. ‘’Otherwise I’d have dragged that here for nothing.’’ The metal his lions had stolen was now forged into an enormous dragon-shaped cannon. Scar lit the fuse, and Sarabi was gone. When Angelina heard the news, she sent Poppy Cat and Poppy Cat’s Friends to bring Scar to justice. ‘’No snack stops this time,’’ said Alma. Poppy Cat laughed. ‘’Snack stops. Pfft. Wait, are you serious?’’ Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends raced across the Poppy Cat World over mountains, rivers, and deserts. Finally they arrived in Poppy Cat City. They saw Scar’s palace in the distance, but the streets were full of lion guards. '’We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those lions,’’ said Alma. ‘’Got it,’’ Poppy Cat answered. ‘’Stealth mode.’’ Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends hid inside a giant dragon costume and threaded their way through the crowds. Lion soldiers were harassing the citizens. Poppy Cat couldn’t help herself---she had to rescue a helpless rice seller. Soon, the lions were onto them. The lion leader who had been Poppy Cat in the musician’s village appeared with a troop of soldiers. Mufasa raced toward the palace in a rickshaw, but Poppy Cat was right on his tail. ‘’You! You’re mine!’’ Poppy Cat growled. Poppy Cat and Mufasa grappled on the back of a careening rickshaw. Poppy Cat forced the lion’s head into the path of a string of hanging signs, but then it was her own turn. ‘’Why! Are! There! So! Many! Signs!’’ Poppy Cat gasped. The rickshaw soared into the air and plummeted downward. Poppy Cat got the best of Mufasa and squashed him spectacularly as they hit the ground in a cloud of dust. ‘’Yes! Taste the defeat!’’ Poppy Cat crowed. ‘’Let me tell you something, next time you mess with a cat you better bring a whole aahhhh….’’ she trailed off. As the dust settled, Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends saw that they had landed at the palace gates and were surrounded by the lion army. Poppy Cat immediately surrendered. As the lions snapped cuffs over Poppy Cat’s wrists, Alma whispered, ‘’Poppy Cat! What are you doing?’’ But Poppy Cat just gazed to the top of the high tower where she would meet Scar. ‘’Ah, my old enemy, stairs.’’ In the tower, Scar argued with a fortune teller. The Ferocious Beast would not change the prediction he had made years before that Scar would be defeated by a warrior of orange. Scar was angry, but he tried to laugh it off. After all, the last cat was now being brought to him in chains. As Scar prepared to fire his deadly cannon at Poppy Cat and Poppy’s Friends, Owl secretly picked the locks on their handcuffs. Just in time, Alma kicked the cannon. Poppy Cat turned towards Scar, and the red eye on the lion’s fur paralyzed Poppy Cat with another vision of the day she lost her parents. ‘’You. You were there,’’ Poppy Cat gasped. ‘’Yes, yes I was,’’ said Scar. Then he leapt off the balcony and escaped. From the fireworks factory, Scar aimed rows and rows of cannons at the Palace. ‘’Fire!’’ he commanded. The tower was hit over and over. It started to collapse. Alma rallied the others. ‘’The only way out is up!’’ she called. They raced upward and, as the tower fell, they leapt from its top and escaped into the city. When they reached safety, Alma was furious with Poppy Cat. ‘’Poppy Cat. The truth. You had Scar. What happened?’’ ‘’He was there! Okay! The lion was there the last time I saw my parents. He knows what happened, where I came from, who I am,’’ Poppy Cat said. Alma hugged Poppy Cat. But she left her behind, as Poppy’s Friends left to stop Scar. Poppy Cat’s Friends followed Scar to the fireworks factory, where he was mobilizing his forces. But just as Poppy’s Friends were about to bring down the roof, they saw Poppy Cat confronting Scar. ‘’Yes, I was there,’’ said Scar. ‘’Yes, I watched as your parents abandoned you. It’s a terrible thing. I believe it went something like this!’’ Scar fired a huge cannon and Poppy Cat was blown out of the building, into the river below. Poppy Cat awoke in the cottage where she was born. The Ferocious Beast had bandaged her wounds, but the memories that flooded back to her were far more painful. She saw her village attacked by Scar, her mother hiding her in a radish basket, and her tearful goodbyes before she led the lions away from her baby. As the memories washed over Poppy Cat, she discovered inner peace. Poppy Cat reached up for a falling raindrop. With swift kung fu motions, she guided it unbroken to the ground, just as Angelina Ballerina had done. Back in Poppy Cat City, Poppy Cat’s Friends had been captured and were chained in front of Scar’s cannons. Then Poppy Cat appeared. Dodging between the deadly weapons so the lions couldn’t fire without hitting each other, Poppy Cat freed her friends. Suddenly Angelina and the other Masters joined the fight. Together, they blocked the entrance to the harbor, so Scar’s armada could not escape. And together they wreaked havoc on his forces. Desperate, Scar fired a mighty cannon blast that blew away the blockade and everyone on it. Now nothing stood in Scar’s way except Poppy Cat. Alone, she faced the great fleet. Scar fired, but Poppy Cat imagined the cannonball as a raindrop. She reached out and guided it harmlessly into the water. Scar’s lions fired again and again, but Poppy Cat deflected the cannonballs back, taking out the ships one by one. ‘’Keep firing! Keep firing!’’ Scar yelled. But it was too late. The last cannon went off and Poppy Cat sent the ball hurtling right back, at Scar’s own ship. In his fury, Scar accidentally pulled the remains of the great cannon down on himself. A spark ignited the powder and Scar’s boat exploded in a glory of fireworks. The citizens of Poppy Cat City cheered as beautiful lights filled the sky over the harbor. As soon as she returned to the Valley, Poppy Cat went to Nature Cat’s restaurant. ‘’While I was gone, I found the village where I was born,’’ she said. ‘’I found out how I ended up in that radish basket. I know who I am.’’ Nature Cat looked nervous, but Poppy Cat swept him into a huge hug. ‘’I’m your daughter,’’ she said. ‘’I love you, Nature Cat.’’ Nature Cat hugged her back. He had never been happier or prouder of his cat daughter.